


And I Love Her

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of cultural exchange during the following year's Elf Festival turns into Bog being a romantic dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> My, my, my, 200+ hits in less than 24 hours! It is just me or just the smut? Lol  
> Well thankfully I had something else prepared, but I am officially increasing the hit count requirement to 300, to be safe! 
> 
> Inspired by the scene where Brutus says he knew the song, I Can't Live (If Living Is Without You), and the few other musical moments where the movie became 'self aware'. 
> 
> All songs and characters referenced belong to their rightful owners, none of which are me!

“I still can’t believe you actually _came_ to this thing!”

“You _invited_ me!” 

“I know but, it’s just _weird_!  I mean, the _last_ time you were here, it was the _first_ time you’d ever been to the Fairy Kingdom and you _crashed_ the party, sang a rock ballad and kidnapped my sister.  _Now_ , you’re a _guest_!”

The Bog King had made quite an _interesting_ addition to the next Elf Festival.  Barring the two fairy princesses and Sunny, nobody had been quite sure _what_ to make of the towering goblin ruler.  He might’ve been much more docile compared to the first time the little elves had seen him, but it didn’t make him, nor his Dark Forest entourage, any less intimidating. 

Thankfully, Marianne and Dawn helped everyone relax by showing not a single trace of fear as they took turns sharing their carnival food with him, bringing him on all of the rides and asking him to dance. 

Though nothing in the world could make the sight of Bog dancing in a line of elves, _not_ hilarious. 

A fact that soon led to him politely declining any further requests in favor of leading Marianne to a nearby secluded patch of grass, so they could watch and listen to the festivities in peace and privacy, as they honestly _both_ preferred.   

“Would ye believe me if I said I’ve _always_ been curious abou’ these celebrations o’ yers?”  Bog asked.

“Really?  Why is that?”

“Well, ye migh’ say there’s been a bi’ of an unintentional cultural exchange between our kingdoms over the centuries.”

“Oh?”  Marianne scooted closer, eager to learn more about the ways of life in the Dark Forest.  “Like what?”

“Like…wearin’ clothes an’ jewelry.”

“But I’ve only ever seen-”

“My mother wearin’ stuff like tha’, I know.  That’s cuz she used tah live in a smaller village, close tah the Primrose-line.  Lots of border-goblins used tah dress in leaves an’ fur and put on trinkets of rock an’ bone, because they picked up the custom from _your_ people.”

The princess cocked her head in puzzlement. 

“That’s funny, I’ve never seen any settlements near the line.”

Bog cracked his neck and looked away bashfully.

“Uh, yeah…tha’s cuz they were all…torn down when I…banished love from the Dark Forest.  I ordered every citizen tah retreat deeper intah the woods.”

“Drama king much?”  She lightly teased as she jostled his knee. 

He elbowed her with a smile.

“So what else has been exchanged?”

“A handful of other things, but mostly _songs_.”

“Songs?  Which ones?”

“Well there’s _Hooked On A Feelin_ ’.”

“You got _Hooked On A Feeling_ from us?”

Bog chuckled and shook his head.

“No, love.  _You_ go’ it from _us_.”

“Get outta here.”

“Ye really think the _elves_ came up with ‘ooga-ooga-chaka’?”

Marianne blinked in astonishment.  She’d never realized before.  Holy crow, it _did_ sound goblin-like!  Wow!

“That’s _amazing_!”

“Wha’ can I say?”  Bog shrugged.  “Singin’ voices carry an’ eventually ye can’t help memorizin’ wha’ ye hear over an’ over again.  How else did ye think I knew all those songs we sang tahgether?”

“ _Can’t Help Falling In Love_?”

“Yours.”

“ _Straight On_?”

“Ours.”

“ _I Gotta Feeling_?”

“Yours.”

“ _Wild Thing_?”

“Ours.”

“ _Strange Magic_?”

“…Ye know I actually _dorn’t_ know where _tha’_ one came from.  Do _you_?”

“No idea.  I know it’s a really _old_ tune.  It’s kinda funny, I never used to think of it as a… _love_ song…at least in the _traditional_ sense.” 

“No wonder it fi’ us so _well_ then, huh?”

They gazed at each other with matching soft, shy expressions.  Marianne’s skin tingled deliciously when Bog took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her fingers. 

“What else did we get from you?”  She asked, brushing a stray bang away from her forehead to distract from her blush. 

“Let’s see…ye go’ _Burnin’ Love_ , _Heroes_ , _In The Air Tahnight_ …uh, _Light My Fire_ , _Twist An' Shout_ …and _Hungry Like The Wolf_ , _We Will Rock You_ …I can’t think o’ anymore, but there’s quite a few.”

“Cool!”

At that moment, the gentle sound of bongos, claves and the acoustic guitar filled the air as the next song began.  The pair turned to see Sunny taking the stage again to lead the number.

“I know _this_ one!”  Bog said as he shifted himself behind Marianne and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her back against his chest.  “It used tah be one o’ my _favorites_.”

When the vocals started, so did Bog’s rumbling voice:   

 _I give her all my love_  
_That's all I do_  
_And if you saw my love_  
_You'd love her too_  
_I love her_

Marianne didn’t know _how_ she was able to turn her moan into a quiet sigh before it left her throat, but she thanked the heavens for her surprising control.  As ridiculously cliché as this was, she was glad Bog was holding her; she was certain she’d float away like a dandelion seed if he let go.   

 _She gives me everything_  
_And tenderly_  
_The kiss my lover brings_  
_She brings to me_  
_And I love her_

His mouth skimmed across her cheek.

 _A love like ours_  
_Could never die_  
_As long as I_  
_Have you near me_

His clawed hands massaged her sides. 

 _Bright are the stars that shine_  
_Dark is the sky_  
_I know this love of mine_  
_Will never die_  
_And I love her_

The fairy warrior ultimately failed miserably at hiding how Bog’s crooning was affecting her, thanks to the way she practically melted against his chest and tilted her head so she could feel his breath on her neck as he continued to sing.  

 _Bright are the stars that shine_  
_Dark is the sky_  
_I know this love of mine_  
_Will never die_  
_And I love her_

The song came to a close and Marianne felt a teasing smile creep across her lips.

“You are _such_ a cornball.”

“Didn’t hear ye _complainin_ ’, and I’d get used to it I were _you_ , Tough Girl.  I’ve go’ twenty _years_ ’ worth o’ repressed hopeless romantic tah use on you.”

“Corn.  _Ball_.”

He chuckled and just went back to nuzzling her throat and shoulder. 

Marianne giggled and squirmed for a bit, but ultimately was _more_ than happy to surrender to his seductive charms.  It wasn’t long before she found herself feeling _very_ grateful for the thick shadows guarding spot they’d picked!       

**Author's Note:**

> Not much, I know. Just Bog being 'corny'. I just loved the idea of him singing this song to Marianne this way and the possibility that the songs in the movie's universe had been unintentionally exchanged across the kingdoms for centuries. 
> 
> But nobody knows where 'Strange Magic' came from! Woooooooooo!
> 
> Anyway, 300 hits, and you shall have another!


End file.
